Mario Kart Fun
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: After a Busy day at the LightMan Group, Dr Cal Lightman and Dr Gillian Foster have some much needed fun.  LEMON'S WARNING!


**Authors Note:**

Hey Guys

Sorry i havn't updated or uploaded a new story for you. I found this today on my computer and thought that any of you who love lie to me as much as i do would enjoy this. This was just a little bit of fun i had. the idea came from the Game Mario Kart on WII.

**Disclaimer** : I do Not own Lie to me or any of their amazing and wonderful Characters, as much as i would love too i dont :(

Now that everything is done, it's time to Sit back and relax.

Have fun Reading!

* * *

><p>Cal Lightman sat on his comfy office chair, staring at the huge projector screen. He was currently playing with his guilty pleasure that no one, not even Gillian knew about. Emily had brought it to his office one day when she was staying their with her father. While he worked on long hours on a case, she kept herself entertained with this particular console. He loved to play this game with his daughter Emily but I think that after tonight, Emily would defiantly not want to play this game anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Gillian Foster had just finished reading over the finance bills from this week and their latest case. She was a bit tired and was ready to head home, so with her coat and bag in her hands, Gillian shut and locked her office. As she headed down the corridor, she heard a noises coming from Cal's office.<p>

As Gillian started towards Cal's office, the noises were getting louder and they started to sound like a racing game.

"Cal playing a game, no that can't be right?" Gillian said quietly as she now got to his door.

She decided to take a look and slowly opened the door. When she looked inside, her mouth dropped. She was surprised, completely speechless by what she saw before her eyes.

Cal Lightman was sitting in his chair. In his hands was a Nintendo WII remote and what looks to be sitting in a steering wheel. As Gillian now turned her head towards the projector that was in cal's office, she saw that Cal was playing a game but oh it wasn't just any game, it was Mario Cart. That would explain the remote and the wheel.

In the middle of playing his game, Cal felt two pairs of eyes sitting on him and as he turned around he saw Gillian standing at the door. Her big blue eyes were looking back at him. He loved her baby blue eyes, actually he loved all of her.

"Cal why are you playing Mario cart?" she asked him as she walked into his office, shutting the door behind her. She then walked over to his couch and now sat her jacket and her bag on his couch and took a seat a couple of feet away from the other chair that he was sitting on.

"Well the thing is love," he said as he paused the game and now turned in his chair to look at him, "Emily brought over her Nintendo Wii and she got me to play this great game, and after an especially long and hard day, I play it just before I go home. It's a great game love, you should really try it," Cal said as he now picked up the seconde remote and wheel and held it out for her to grab.

Gillian shook her head from side to side.

"Cal, I can't play that it's a child's game and besides, I really should be heading home anyway," she replied to him.

"Oh come on Gil, you don't have to go home yet. If you want we can make it so that it's not a child's game because the game I have in mind isn't suitable for children," Cal told her, grinning.

Gillian thought for a moment and then grabbed the second control off of Cal.

"Okay Cal, what do you suggest we do to make it less of a child's game then?" Gillian asked him. She was curious to know what he had in mind.

Cal smiled, the mischievous grin that Gillian fell in love with on his face.

"Oh no Cal, I think I might just regret playing this game because of the look on your face" said Gillian.

This made Cal let out laugh.

"Come on then, don't leave me in suspense for any longer," Gillian said to him.

Cal smiled at her and then leaned forward in his chair.

"Strip Mario Kart," he told her as his smile returned as he watched as her mouth fall open and her eyes widen.

"What?" she asked him. She wasn't ready for him to come out and say that.

"You heard me Gil, Strip Mario Kart. The person who loses a race has to lose an article of clothing. So what do you say Gil?" he asked her.

After taking a brief moment to digest what he had just told her and to re-gain the ability to speak after a shock like that, Gillian looked at him and laughed.

" You can't be serious," she asked him but as she read the emotion on his face, she realised that he was serious.

"Come on Gil, are you up for the challenge?" he asked her.

Gillian sighed.

"Okay Cal, just get ready to get naked first and lose," she said mischievously.

Cal smiled at her as he then got the game ready with the first race being "Yoshi Meadows"

Gillian sighed. If it was anyone else, she would not have agreed to this at all but this was Cal we are talking about. She was closer to him than anyone else. She trusted him with her life. With that sorted out Gillian made herself comfy in the chair. She really didn't know what she was getting herself in for.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Cal and Gillian had completed Rainbow road, Mario Circlet, Moo Moo Meadows, Mushroom George and daisy circlet and in that time Gillian and Cal were now even. Cal was standing in his boxers and his jeans while Gillian was now only wearing her top and her skirt. She had lost her bra and her panties.<p>

For a brief moment Cal and Gillian looked at each other. Staring at Cal, Gillian saw something that she had not seen before in her entire life of knowing him. Gillian could read everything about Cal. For once his emotions were free and Gillian could read, every single facial expression. Everything was open to her, so completely open to her.

Cal never let anyone read him and now Gillian had the chance to do so. Looking into his eyes, Gillian saw lust in his eyes. Lust that was amazingly enough, directed towards her.

Cal also noticed that Gillian was showing lust towards him too.

They smiled at each other.

The race that they played next was 'Koppa Cape' and to her surprise Gillian won that one. With the race over, Cal and Gillian stood up of their chairs and placed their remotes on their chairs behind them.

Standing up Gillian got distracted by the very muscled chest that Cal was showing her. Her eyes were then drawn to the tattoos that lined his shoulders and then they went back to his chest, with her eyes she was counting every one of his muscles that he showed to her, allowing her to see and get a good view.

She was relieved out of her thoughts and her distractions when she noticed his hands going to his jeans. She watched him as he undid every button and his fly and then he played his hands under the waist band. He slowly pushed them down letting them slide down and over his thighs. He then watched as they reached his ankles and he kicked them off, them landing next to his chair.

Looking down Gillian now realized that Cal was only standing in his boxes and while looking, she noticed that their was a rather unusual bulge. Gillian's eyes widened with pleasure as she now forced herself to drag and lift here eyes up to his.

"Still want to continue this game, hey Fosta?" Cal asked him.

Gillian licked her lips as she slowly walked over to Cal. Once she got there she just stared back down at his bulge and then back up to his eyes.

As Gillian walked over to him, Cal looked down at her top, through her top cal could see that Gillian was getting excited for him, heck he was getting excited for her. Excited was an understatement. The only word he could think of was "WOW…"

"I want to play a different game with you Cal," said Gillian, lust dripping off her voice as she walked closer to him.

Within centimetres of each other, Cal went up to Gillian and kissed her. Her hands went up to his neck and Cal's hands went up to her cheeks. The kiss was now getting more passionate and Cal could feel Gillian running her tongue along the bottom of his lip.

Pushing Gillian up to the wall Cal opened his mouth, allowing her access. Within seconds their tongues met. Gillian's hands now moved from Cal's neck to his hair. Cal had never tasted anything like her before. The kiss was erotic. Cal though she tasted so amazing and he didn't want her to stop.

Slowly moving, the pair now moved from the wall and over to Cal's study door. Without disconnecting their amazing and wonderful kiss, Cal opened the door to his study and guided them into it. He then shut the door and locked it. Even though no one was their he still didn't want the cleaners coming and interrupting their one and only chance to do something like this and especially after years and years of sexual tension and feelings for each other. Their stupid rule of not mixing work with pleasure was now gone, they had finally allowed themselves to cross it and it felt amazing, phenomenal even.

Once the door was secure Cal and Gillian finally broke away from each other so they could take a breathe. Their chests were heaving up and down so fast. Cal now walked over to his stairs that went up to his little library and sat on them.

"Come Gillian," he told her, sex and lust dripping off every word. And 'come' she did. This was the first time that Gillian had heard cal speak with so much lust to her that it made her physically wet.

Gillian now walked over to Cal and stood in front of him. She leaned down and kissed him and while that was going on, Cal moved his hands and started to lift up her top. Gillian placed her arms above his head to help him and within seconds her top was now gone and was thrown onto the floor. Cal's eyes widened as he looked at the erect peaks of her breasts.

Gillian gave him a smile as she now stepped up one step so that her breasts were in line with his mouth. Cal smiled as he placed his mouth on her left breast while he massaged her right with his hand.

"Mmmmmhhh," Gillian let out. It felt so good to have Cal's hand and mouth on her body.

Hearing her moan Cal now changed sides and continued.

"Oh," Gillian moaned out. Cal now let go of her breasts. Gillian stepped down and now looked at Cal as he did the same. She then placed her hands on the hem of her skirt and slowly slid it down off her body. Once it was on the floor, she kicked it away.

Now Cal was in extreme pleasure. Oh god did Gillian looked absolutely stunning without anything on. His eyes now moved from her eyes to her womenhood. With a smile Gillian walked back up to cal. She then climbed the stairs and stood in front of him. She was standing over his body giving cal a view of her wet and hot core for his liking.

Once Cal knew that Gillian was okay, he slowly lifted up his head and berried his tongue deep, deep inside her wet core.

Gillian gasped, she held her breath and tensed up, cal stopped, he wanted to make sure that she wanted this and was okay with it. Once he felt Gillian relax again, cal continued.

He felt how wet Gillian was and it was all for him. Gillian's eyes closed and she leaned her head backwards while holding onto the rail's for support, she was glad that the rails were here, otherwise she was in trouble.

All of a sudden her voice became short an shallow she could feel her arms becoming exhausted, feeling like jelly.

Buried deep inside her, Cal could feel her starting to tense up. For support he placed his hands on each of her thighs.

"Oh God Cal, It's Happening" she said in shallow breaths as she orgasmed into his mouth. Her orgasm washed over her body in a massive wave of pleasure.

Once Gil finished, Cal licked all of her juices up, making sure not to miss any. He then pulled his tongue out of her clit as she now brought her head back up. She opened her eyes and then sat down on the stairs next to Cal. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly.

"That" Gillian said trying to catch her breath.

"That was great" she said with a smile as she turned her head to look at cal.

"It was Bloody Better then Great, Love" Cal replied to her.

Cal looked at her and smiled. He moved around from where he was sitting, he was starting to feel unconfutable with his little problem and he was hoping that Gillian could help him feel better.

Looking down Gillian saw how cal was starting to get uncomfortable and that his bulge was NOT so little anymore, oh no it had grown and it was easy to see it now. Gillian's eye's widened at the thought of what she could do to relieve him. That thought started to get her excited again. Looking up at Cal the pair locked eyes at each other.

"Why don't you go stand in front of me and I can maybe help you with your Huge Problem if you're a good boy" she told him with Lust dripping off her tongue and lips.

Cal smiled and nodded his head. He had never, ever heard Gillian speak with soooo much lust before, to think of it, it made him go harder with his problem then he could possibly be. With that thought cal now stood up and stepped down one step, below Gillian. Once he was down there, he then turned around so that he was now facing Gillian.

Cal smiled down at Gillian and Gillian smiled up at cal. With the look of satisfaction on his face, Gillian now moved her glance from Cal down to the huge problem that she was now going to have fun with, Cal's manhood.

With a cheeky and mischievous grin Gillian now moved so that she was right in front of his boxer briefs. She then slowly placed her hands on his hips. Once their she placed her hands in his boxers still resting on his hips. The elastic of his boxers were resting on her wrists. Gillian now slowly moved her hands around and gave his but a little squeeze.

"Mmmmh" Cal said in pleasure.

Gillian smiled as she now slowly moved her hands around to the front of him. Her hands found his problem and she now grabbed both of his balls in both of her hands and now started to massage them.

Cal got a shock of pleasure and at the feel of Gillian's hands massaging his balls, Cal immediately moved his hands and grabbed the side of the rails

"Jesus Christ Gillian" he screamed out to her.

Gillian couldn't help but smile at him. Her hands now moved from his balls to his long manhood that was trying hard to stand at attention for her but was restricted by his boxers. She grabbed it, she now started to pump it slowly.

"Fuck Gillian" Cal said as he Breathed deep and threw his head back.

Gillian now started to move her hands faster, pumping him faster.

Cal growled deep within his throat as he lifted his head back up, Gillian's hands felt soooo good on him.

After a while Gillian stoped what she was doing and took her hands out of his boxers. She then moved her hands and grabbed the elastic, slowly pulling his boxers down his legs until they reached around his ankles.

Cal now stepped out of His boxer's and kicked them down the stairs until they landed on the floor. He was now standing completely naked for her and His manhood was now standing at attention for her.

Gillian smiled as she looked at his big manhood standing at attention for her. All of a sudden Cal Grabbed Gillian's hand.

"Cal" Gillian said as cal pulled her up on her feet.

Slowly walking backwards Cal pulled Gillian slowly down the stairs. Once the two of them were on the ground, Cal pulled them onto the floor and onto the carpet. Once on the floor, Cal slowly laid Gillian carefully onto the ground. He then carefully positioned himself at Gillian's entrance as he looked into her beautiful Baby Blue eyes that were staring back up at him.

Gillian stared into Cal's hazel eyes. She was ready and waiting for him. She had waited for this since she He first laid eyes on Cal.

"You ready?" he asked her.

Gillian smiled the biggest smile up at cal as she nodded her head.

"Yes, Yes Cal I am Ready" she replied to him as Cal slowly entered her.

There was a slight pain that Gillian felt as Cal slid into her but soon later that pain turned into Extreme, Extreme Pleasure. Cal slid out of Gillian and then back into her at a slow passé. He continued this for a couple of minutes until he heard Gillian's voice. It was quiet and steady.

"Faster….Oh God Faster Cal" she replied to her and Cal went to her command

Faster Cal picked up the passé. Gillian hung onto Cal's shoulders for what seemed for dear life. Moans could be heard from both of them.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes Cal felt Gillian's wall's tighten around him. Her while body started to shake and so did cal since Gillian was holding onto him so tightly.

"CAL" she screamed out as her orgasm rushed through her body. She rode her orgasm till the end and straight after Gillian came Cal Came too.

"GILLIAN" he screamed out coming and riding his Orgasm too.

Once they both finished, Cal collapsed onto the side of Gillian's Body. He didn't want to hurt her. To crush that Beautiful, Amazing Body of hers. With their chests heaving up and down from exhaustion, Cal rolled over so that He was on the bottom and Gillian was lying on top of him. Her head rested on his chest. Rising and falling with him.

When the two of then regained their voices they looked at each other and smiled.

"WOW" Gillian said.

"That was Bloody Amazing Love" Cal Replied to her Stroking her Brown Golden hair that he had fallen in love with, Time and Time again.

To him, she was just Amazing, Outstanding even, there were so many words that he could use to describe her but nothing came down to this moment right now and to tell you the truth, their wasn't a perfect word in the whole dictionary to describe her, to describe this.

To Gillian, Cal was everything to her. Her partner, her best friend and her soul mate. She had never ever felt this complete with anyone else except for him. Not even when she was married to Alec or when she was going out with other guys, No one made her this complete in her life then Cal Lightman and right now, at this very moment, this was perfect.

"Hey Love" Cal said still stroking her hair.

Gillian moved her head slightly up, still letting Cal stroke her hair as she looked up and looked into his hazel eyes.

"What is it Cal?" she replied to him.

"Don't ever let me let Emily play Mario Kart Ever Again" Cal told her.

Gillian just laughed as she tried to bury her face into his neck.

For the remainder of the time, they laid their in silence, enjoying each other's company. After a while of silence Cal spoke.

"Spouse we better go home shouldn't we. It's getting late" Cal told her as Gillian now slowly sat up and now sat next to cal. She gave him her hand and helped him sit up.

"Yeah we probably should and besides Em would probably be getting worried since you're not home yet, she is probably stuck at home waiting and worrying about where you are" Gillian told cal.

"Don't worry love, Em is fine. She is actually at her mom's house staying there the night anyway, so the house is all ours for the night and since I am your boss and my own and you are my partner in crime anyway, we can be in late for work Tomorrow." He said as he started to Kiss Gillian's neck.

Gillian Giggled, cal was tickling her with kisses and she loved every minute of it.

"So what do you say, love?" he said in between kisses.

Gillian now turned her head towards Cal and then gave him a soft and gentile kiss on the lips before slowly pulling away and smiling at him.

"That would be great Dr Lightman and maybe, even we can continue this little fun" she said with a cheeky and mischievous Grin.

Cal gave the same Expression back to Gillian.

"Great Dr Foster but before that, I think that we should probably get changed first" Cal said as he looked down at his own body and then down at hers.

Gillian blushed with the thought of Cal's eyes on her own glorious body.

"That would be a great idea" Gillian said as now Cal stood up and gave her is own. Gillian Grabbed Cal's hand and with that Cal stood Gillian up and the two of them decided to get changed.

Gillian and Cal were now fully changed and while Cal was putting on his shoes, Gillian started to look around Cal's study since they were still in Cal's office and still at THE LIGHTMAN GROUP. she was looking for her undies. Just as cal finished putting on his socks, he stood up and then helped Gillian look for whatever she was looking for.

After about a couple of minutes of Looking around, Cal found Gillian's Undies underneath His desk. Cal then bent over and picked them up. He then walked over to Gillian.

"Is this what you are looking for Love?" He asked her as he held her undies up.

Gillian turned around and stared at Cal who was now holding up her missing Undies.

"Yes that's what I was looking for. Thanks cal for finding them for me" she said as she went to grab her Undies of cal but as she tried to She missed, Cal moved them away from her and now placed them in his Coat pocket as at the same time, he grabbed out his phone.

"Cal" she said as she crossed her arms in front of her body.

"I need them" she told him and she was serious about that.

"Oh I don't think so love, they are mine now" she said as he smiled at her.

Gillian couldn't help but smile with him. She uncrossed her arms and laughed.

Just then Cal felt his phone buzz and as he looked at it in his hands and saw that he had three missed call's from His daughter Emily.

Cal then Pushed a butten and decided to listen to the message that she had left for him.

"Hey dad. Just wondering how you were. I haven't heard from you in a while and you always ring me up to say goodnight to me. Can you call me back when you get this message? Thanks" she said.

"Emily?" Gillian asked him.

"Yes love, looks like I forgot to ring her and tell her goodnight while we were caught up with our little fun" cal replied to her.

"Well why don't you call her now and tell her goodnight. Then once you are done, we can head back to your place and continue our fun. Sounds like a plan?" she told him with a smile.

"Sounds like a great plan love" he told her as he gave Gillian a kiss on her lips and then dialled Emily's number. Just then Emily Picked up her phone.

"Hey Dad" she said.

"Hey darl. Sorry I middle your call, I was kind of in the middle of something" she said as he gave Gillian a wink and then went back to His conversation with His daughter.

"Let me guess, you were playing with my Wii again and playing Mario Kart, weren't you?" Emily asked her father as she sat on her bed and leaned up on her pillow as she logged back onto her laptop.

"Well that was definitely one of the things that I was doing" he said.

Emily smiled.

"Well anyway. I just wanted to say Goodnight and that I will see you tomorrow" he told her.

"Good Night dad. I love you" she told him

"I love you too darling" Replied to her as he hung up his phone and so did Emily.

"So how's Em" Gillian asked as she now Grabbed Cal's arm and the two of then headed towards the locked door of Cal's study.

"She's good but not as good as you are going to feel when I am done with you tonight" Cal said as Gillian shivered in his grip with extreme pleasure. She had never, ever in her wildest dreams (well except in her dreams) heard cal speak that that before and it definitely made her excited.

"So are you ready to go then love?" Cal asked her as he unlocked the door and then slid it open.

"Defiantly After that comment" Gillian said with the biggest smile on her face.

Cal smiled back at her as the two of them walked into Cal's office and then headed out of his door and out of THE LIGHTMAN GROUP and now headed home to Cal's place where things would get a while lot more Intresting.

* * *

><p>Hope That you like my story<p>

Please Review and tell me what you think About it

Thanks

**Abby'n'McGeek1255**


End file.
